


Silence

by orphan_account



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Gen, spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek just wants to fix the wish he made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

Six months and all Derek has gotten used to the scratching of dry erase markers on a board. Those scratches seemed to be the only noises he heard nowadays. The rest of the pack seemed to have adjusted to the quiet a lot quicker than he had, which Derek hated. They were Stiles’ friends and family; they had no reason to give up, to stop looking for a way to break the spell, and to accept the quiet. Maybe he only felt hatred because it was his fault; maybe he would have enjoyed the quiet if Scott or the Sheriff had made the stupid wish.

Down the hall a dry-erase board was thrown against the wall and the marker followed it catching Derek off guard. He looked toward the bedroom door where Scott was scrambling out and away from his pissed off friend. Except Stiles was not just angry, he was hurt and scared. Once Scott was out the front door leaving Derek and Stiles in the house, the house fell silent. Derek closed his eyes leaning his head against the wall and listened for any noise coming from Stiles’ room. There was nothing, there never was.

The smell of salt was Derek’s only clue about what Stiles was doing in his room. He squeezed his eyes tighter hoping for something to magically appear when he reopened them. Only the hallway greeted his sight. Sighing Derek walked toward the thrown board grabbing it and the marker to return them to Stiles. The curled form of him did not respond when Derek placed the objects next to him.

“I’m going to meet up with Deaton.” Derek said, keeping his voice low. “Do you need anything?” Stiles did not reach for the board or even looked up; he never responds when Derek talks to him. “Alright.” Derek headed for the door ignoring the feeling of chains tightening around his chest. He was halfway out the front door when Stiles came crashing down the stairs. He launched himself at Derek clinging to him with the board in one hand. The written words were simple: Don’t Leave.

“Stiles,” He mumbled wrapping him in a tight hug. His face was tucked into Derek’s neck hiding from the world while his mouth continued mouthing as if he could still talk. “Not going anywhere if you want me to stay.”

“Stay.” Derek heard the imagined voice, wondering why now the hallucinations were acting up. “Everyone leaves; acting normal and I hate it.” The hoarse whispered continued. “I hate that they think everything is fine and I hate you for doing this to me.”

“I know.” Derek said. He was surprised when Stiles jerked back from him staring at his face in wonder. “Stiles?”

“I hate you.” Stiles said slowly his lips curving around the words as they escaped. Derek’s mouth started twitching. “Derek?”

“Yeah.” He smirked.

“What did I just say?” Derek’s eyes softened.

“That you hate me.” He braced himself when he smelled the excitement began to pour off Stiles. He watched as Stiles started shaking before he jumped Derek and wrapped his arms and legs around him. 

“I’m talking.” He laughed into Derek’s neck. He just smiled in relief clinging to Stiles in return. He kept as quiet as possible letting Stiles be the one to make noise for the first time in months.


End file.
